Star Trek: The Romulan War
, Alpha and Beta Quadrants |setting image= |caption=USS Procyon before she departs from Earth Spacedock in orbit around Earth |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: The Romulan War is an upcoming series set to be released in 2020. Plot The series begins in 2270 where the United Federation of Planets is at war with the Romulan Star Empire, Starfleet has commissioned the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor to oversee the defense fleet along the Romulan Neutral Zone border. But will the fleet be enough to hold the line or will the Romulans invade and take over the entire Alpha Quadrant and end the Second Earth-Romulan War?. Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer, female Human *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin-Executive officer, male Human Also Starring *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams-Chief engineer, female Human (Season One) *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Jack Mason-Chief of security, Tactical officer, male Human *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kara Carlson-Chief helm officer, female Human *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Chief engineer, male Human (Seasons 2-7) *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar-Second officer, Chief science officer, female Vulcan *Sadie Brickhouse as Lieutenant junior grade Julia Smith-Chief communications officer, female Human *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief medical officer, male Human Recurring Characters *TBA as Commodore Thomas Owens-Commanding officer of Starbase 6 along the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone. *TBA as Captain Derek Mason-Former commanding officer of but gave his life to save his friend and chief engineer officer. *Victoria Fox as Commander Amanda Beck-First officer of the , friend of both Derek Mason and Lance Ramirez. *TBA as Major Audrey Hunter-MACO commanding officer, female, Human *Michael L. King as Vice Admiral James Martin-Commanding officer of , and leader of the 11th fleet and the father of Elizabeth, Brianna, John, and Brandon and the grandfather of Kelly Martin. *TBA as Rear Admiral Maria Martin-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th battlegroup after the destruction of the in 2270 at the start of the Second Earth-Romulan War at the Battle of Tyra. *TBA as Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor-Father of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Amy Taylor-Mother of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Commander John Martin and his ex-wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Commander Elizabeth Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Brianna Martin and daughter of both James Martin and Maria Martin. *TBA as Captain Brianna Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Elizabeth Martin, commanding officer of the a starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the and the Eighth Fleet. Episodes Season 1 (2270) *1.01: Call to Arms: The year is 2270 and the Romulan Star Empire has declared war against the Federation for not abiding by the Treaty of Alergon, several outposts along the border have been attacked. *1.02: Outpost 23: *1.03: The Slaughter of Altair IV: *1.04: The Parliament of Dreams: *1x05: Legacies: *1x06: Silentium Est Aurem: The Procyon is approaching Starbase 6 for much needed repairs and to drop off wounded officers, while at the outpost John Martin runs into his former friend and crewmate on board the Olympia Kyle Clarkson who is drinking in a bar and getting into fights meanwhile a Romulan task force is threating the outpost!. *1x07: The War Prayer: While meditating a peace talk a racist group is terrorizing aliens throughout the Federation, and the Andorian, Vulcan, and Tellarite governments are threating to leave the Federation if the Romulans aren't pushed back from their sectors. And the people who are attacking them are brought to justice meanwhile onboard the Procyon Captain Taylor is thinking about what to do. *1x08: And The Sky Full of Stars: *1x09: Into the Fold: The crew set out to save Cadet Kelly Martin, and Vice Admiral James Martin after their Type 4 shuttlecraft and is forced to make an emergency landing on a Class-L planetoid, with the weather dropping each time can the crew of the USS Procyon save the Cadet and Admiral or will they freeze to death. *1x10: Firestorm: *1x11: Counterstrike: *1x12: Dictum Factum (1): While on a routine patrol the Procyon is recalled to Earth after receiving news about that Kyle Clarkson's trial is being restarted and while on route they encounter a Andorian battlecruiser that is determine to keep the Procyon away from Earth and demands that Kyle be handed over to them can Captain Taylor defend him or will they have no choice to surrender him. Season 2 (2271) *2x01: Dictum Factum (2): The Procyon is blocked by a Andorian heavy cruiser keeping the ship from Earth, and the Andorian Captain demands that the Enterprise surrenders Kyle to them, can Captain Taylor think of a plan to get to Earth so Kyle can get his commission back. *2x02: Point of Departure: *2x03: The Stone Unturned: An unexpected visit from Captain James T. Kirk thrusts Procyon into the middle of an archaeological mystery and a race against time. *2x04: Great Starship Robbery: *2x05: To the Stars: *2x06: Fire in the Heart: *2x07: Coward's Death: After a battle with a Romulan Stormbird-class warship Lieutenant Smith suffers a brain injury that gives her clinical depression and she contemplates a coward's death. *2x08: Old Wounds: While the Procyon receiving a refit and repair from the last skirmish they had with the Romulan Commander Martin is charged with giving Kyle classified Intel on the Romulan, can Captain Taylor clear her first officer's name or will he be dishonorably discharged from the Federation?. *2x09: Worst Fears, Part 1: Season 3 (2272) Production Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress